


To Hold Love in Your Hands

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: As one grew older, words appeared on the palm of your hand - the fleeting thoughts of your soulmate. Hermione Granger is curious about the system. While Percy Weasley wonders if it was too good to be true.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Comments: 42
Kudos: 161
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	To Hold Love in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Rare Pair Soulmate Fest  
> I chose to write about Hermione & Percy  
> Prompt/Trope: Written on your palm is what your soulmate is thinking
> 
> Also filing a square on my Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo Card  
> Square: B3 - Soulmates

Percy was fourteen years old when he realized his soulmate was younger than him, and worse yet, a muggle. 

How in Godric’s name was he supposed to find his soulmate? There were billions of muggles. 

There was no denying the fact when thoughts like ‘did I leave my pack in the boot of the car’ and ‘I hate going to science class because Jeffery always pulls my hair’. 

He felt slight relief when he discovered his soulmate was British! They thought about the London Zoo and going to see their grandfather at Cambridge. But the question remained - will he ever meet them and would it be safe too?

* * *

Hermione realized she was different when she was seven years old. The oddest things occurred around her. Whether it was willing an extra biscuit with her tea or making flowers bloom in her grandmother’s garden. 

Whatever it was - she was different. 

Her parents and grandparents were confused at first but since she and no one else was getting hurt, they just went with it. 

But it was days after her eleventh birthday where things got even odder. 

Strange lines had appeared on her palm. No matter how hard she washed her hands they would not go away. Day by day the lines became clearer until eventually, they formed words and the strangest ones she’s ever seen. 

She knew they weren’t her thoughts because she’s never even heard of lumos or wingardium leviosa. What in the world was pumpkin juice? And she didn’t know a Fred or George. 

When an older woman in a deep emerald garb and a black pointy hat arrived to speak with her and her parents, she immediately asked her about the words. 

Never in a million years did she ever think it was her soulmate’s thoughts!

Was there really someone out there just for her?

* * *

Percy wasn’t in the habit of staring at his palm. Not only did it feel intrusive to read his soulmate’s thoughts but he had given up. There was no way he was ever going to meet them. So why learn about them and get his hopes up. 

That was his daily thought process. He’d go about his day ignoring the urge to look until eventually, he stopped looking altogether. 

“Heads up, Weasley,” Oliver Wood brushed past him, knocking into his shoulder. 

Percy removed his herbology gloves, grimacing at the tattered appearance. He hoped he’d get a new pair for Christmas and if he did he’ll be sure to hide this pair before his parents get the wild idea to pass this pair onto one of his younger siblings. 

He washed his hands and as he was drying them he saw a familiar word scrawled across his palm. 

_Gringotts is beautiful but why are the goblins so mean?_

_I wish I could get an owl or a cat._

_I can’t believe mum and dad are making me wait until next summer to get my wand. What if the one for me is gone by then?_

Percy ran from the greenhouse and fell against the large tree near the Black Lake. He slumped against the trunk and took deep breaths. 

His soulmate was magical! Bloody hell. They were coming to Hogwarts. But, what are they going to do or say when they see their soulmate is him? 

* * *

Not all of her soulmate’s thoughts appeared on her palm. She wondered if they had a relatively clear mind or that’s just how this system worked. 

At Hogwarts, she learned not everyone paid much attention to their soulmate’s thoughts - how could they? They’d never get anything done if they just sat or walked around with their hand in their face. 

Also, not everyone had thoughts appear on their hand. They appeared randomly and when they did they didn’t go away - not until, well she didn’t want to think about that. 

She knew her soulmate was magical after that meeting with Prof. McGonagall. They were also older than her. They were studious, studying a lot and spending a lot of time thinking about magical theory and potions. She knew they were a prefect because they went over their duties and schedules. 

“Ms. Granger?” 

Hermione jumped in her seat. 

Percy, Ron’s older brother, stepped up to her table, his eyes briefly skimmed over the work she had spread out. 

She tried to smile. “You know you can call me Hermione.” 

Percy shifted. “Of course, Hermione. I wanted to double-check that you’ll be leaving Hogwarts for Christmas break. Prof. McGonagall wants the final list.” 

“I’ll be heading home,” she told him. 

He nodded, checking off his list. “Very good.” He proceeded to explain when and how she would be getting home and how she would return to school. 

“Will you be heading home?” She asked him. 

He straightened up. “No, I’ll be staying at Hogwarts with my brothers.”

As he walked away, Hermione chanced a glance at her palm. 

_I wish I was going home. I’ve never been to Romania._

* * *

There were people who waited for their soulmates. Others dated. Fell in love. Because soulmate didn’t equate romantic or sexual love and desire - their parents, teachers, and society frequently reminded them. 

Sometimes your soul’s mate was a life long companion. 

Percy often wondered what kind his was, especially whenever Penelope was around. The way she smiled at him made his face flush and the smell of her hair made his brain fuzzy. 

But no, it was his first NEWT year, he didn’t want to be distracted by girls. 

His sixth year was going well for the most part. However, he’d walk the corridor with a little more apprehension and at times wishing he could read Ginny’s thoughts. She’d been acting so odd and engrossed in that stupid diary. 

But people were getting hurt and petrified. And now another housemate was petrified - Ron’s friend, Hermione Granger. 

He sat in the armchair farthest from the fireplace, debating whether or not it would be wiser to send everyone home. He lifted his hand, expecting to see the familiar thought-scrawl on his palm. 

He choked on his breath and scrambled to his feet. Are they sleeping? No, the younger years were still in class. Then why was his palm thought-less? 

That could only mean one thing - his soulmate was dead, or close to it.

It took him a few days to find the courage to see her. At the end of his final class, on the way up to Gryffindor Tower, he slipped into the infirmary. 

He didn’t know what to expect. Percy had never seen Hermione so quiet. 

Sure, she’s sat silently before in the common room or library, but this wasn’t the same. 

She always buzzed with energy and sometimes one could feel the magic surrounding her. 

He stared at her pale skin. This wasn’t how he wanted to find out who his soulmate was. 

# # #

He fought the urge to see her on the train. Seeing her at dinner a few nights before had elated him so much, he’d never felt that happy before. 

He wasn’t sure if Hermione knew and if she did - did she care that it was him? Or was she disappointed and that’s why she hadn’t approached him?

* * *

Hermione stood next to the table Percy was sitting at, his breakfast barely touched. She had joined the Weasleys for shopping at Diagon Alley but before she went she had something to do. 

“Congratulations on making Head Boy.” 

Percy’s brows rose. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Did Ron tell you?” 

She shook her head, smiling. 

Pink slowly blossomed on his cheeks. “Hermione, I -”

“‘Mione, come on, aren’t you going to eat?” Ron plopped down with Harry at another table. 

“Do you, I mean, have you?” His neck began to redden. “Nevermind.” 

“I found out my first year,” she confessed, slight pink on her cheeks as well. “I understand if you don’t, you know,” she trailed away, “but I’d like to get to know you better.” 

He gave her a tentative, sincere smile. “I’d like that very much.” 

* * *

16 Years Later 

_Percy better remember to buy those biscuits I like._

Percy fumbled with the bags in his arms, setting them gently onto the kitchen table. The ground floor was quiet. Where was everyone?

He waved his wand, putting the groceries away. He left the box of biscuits on the counter and went upstairs to look for his family. 

He entered his son’s room. 

“Dada is here,” Phillip, his three-year-old, whispered. 

“Shh, we’re hiding from dada, remember?” Hermione whispered back.

Percy smiled. “Where in the world could my family be? They were here when I left an hour ago.”

Muffled giggles came from the tent in the corner of his son’s room. 

Percy hummed exaggeratedly. “I suppose I should look in the garden.” 

He stepped back to the door and braced himself. 

“Dada!” His son burst forth from the tent, wrapping his short arms around his legs. “Surprise! I scare you.”

“You sure did.” Percy lifted him up and sat him against his waist. He tickled his belly, grinning at the eruption of more giggles. “Where’s mama?”

Phillip held up his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Oh really? What if I tickle you some more. Will you tell me then?”

Phillip shook his head, smiling from ear to ear. 

Percy tickled his belly and under his arms.

Phillip giggled and squealed. “Mama! Help!” 

Hermione crawled out from the tent and slowly came to her feet. She jabbed Percy in the stomach. “Arg! I got you, dada!” 

“Omph.” Percy pretended to grimace. He snaked his free arm around his wife’s waist and gave her a deep kiss. 

Phillip wriggled in his arms and Percy carefully set him down, not separating from Hermione. 

She set her hands on his cheeks and deepened their kiss. 

“Mama,” Phillip whined. “I hungry now.” 

Hermione finally stepped back. “Alright snuggle bug, let’s see if dada got all the groceries.” 

Phillip raced out of his bedroom, but Hermione lingered in the doorway, a teasing smile on her face. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Oh?” Percy walked up to her and placed a kiss on her neck. “I have a good idea of what you’ve been thinking about.” He had walked around the grocery store with flushed cheeks from the thoughts he saw on his hand. 

She hummed under her breath. “Later, then?”

“Later.”

Percy went to change out of his work clothes before joining his family in the kitchen. Phillip was at the table coloring haphazardly while Hermione finished preparing dinner. 

“How was work?” Percy sat down next to his son and picked up a crayon and blank paper. 

“The usual nonsense and attempts at reigning Harry in. You’d think he’d mellow out as he got older, but he’s still going headfirst into things.” 

Percy drew a long circle with legs. “Perhaps he should settle down.”

“Oh, yeah. Settling down. A family. That helped you, didn’t it?” She teased. 

“Yes, I was so reckless when I was younger.” He held up his picture of an orange cat. “What do you think?”

Hermione set the finished food on the table. “I love it.” 

“Mama, look at mine.” Phillip had drawn a picture of his mother’s car and a tiger. 

“I like that tiger.” 

Percy helped Phillip put away his things and prepared a plate for him. Over dinner, they listened to Phillip describe his day with his Granger grandparents and Percy retold his day to Hermione. 

After some playtime in Phillip’s room, Hermione announced it was bath time. Percy helped Phillip out his clothes while Hermione readied the bath. 

“Dada?” Phillip threw his shirt aside. 

“Yes, Phillip?”

“I want a puppy.”

Percy gulped. “I see.”

“Phillip, bath is ready!”

Their little boy clapped his hands together and ran toward the bathroom. 

Percy went back downstairs to clean up the kitchen and put things away. As he listened to the sounds of water sloshing and giggles and childish chatter, he thought back to nearly twenty years ago when he learned who his soulmate was. How worried he was about Hermione finding out it was him. 

Him - Percy Weasley. The studious, strict, no-fun Weasley. 

But she was open to it. To whatever their relationship developed into because their souls knew something they didn’t. 

As they grew older, got to know each other, Percy had come to terms with just being friends. The brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger. Why would she settle down with someone like him?

“Dada, someone is ready for a story,” Hermione’s voice traveled down the stairs. 

Percy entered their son’s room. He watched Hermione press a kiss on Phillip’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, snuggle bug. I love you.”

“Love you, mama.” 

Hermione stepped away from his bed and stood beside Percy. She rested her hand on his chest and kissed his lips quickly. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Percy sat on the edge of Phillip’s bed and opened his current favorite picture book. 

He read and watched as Phillip’s eyes slowly drooped and his breathing evened out. He set the book aside and tucked him in, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

He stepped softly out of the room and closed the door carefully. He made his way to his bedroom. He barely had a chance to close the door before Hermione wound her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

“Bed, now,” she uttered. 

# # #

They collapsed on the bed, taking deep breaths, and coming down from the high of their lovemaking. 

Hermione took his hand and kissed his palm. _I love you_.

Percy gripped her hand firmly and kissed her palm as well, smiling like a fool at the words he saw. _I’m so lucky to have you._


End file.
